


【EC】【HP AU】【三强争霸赛AU】mayday，mayday（一发完）

by DrawTheMountains



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawTheMountains/pseuds/DrawTheMountains
Summary: 是重新看完hp第四部的脑洞产物！无车小甜饼！感觉三强争霸赛au什么的真的很适合发糖……





	【EC】【HP AU】【三强争霸赛AU】mayday，mayday（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 是重新看完hp第四部的脑洞产物！无车小甜饼！感觉三强争霸赛au什么的真的很适合发糖……

”快，Erik，你在发什么呆？要来不及了！“Azazel在他耳边大喊。他望着茫茫一片澄蓝，麻木地踏入水中。

Charles在湖底。Charles在湖底。

Erik仿佛听见塞壬的歌声，曼妙婉转，像摄神取念咒一般勾住他的心魄。不，那不是塞壬，那只是一个影子。一个影子，却足以像魅魔般攫去他所有的梦境。那个影子在湖底，他最爱的人在湖底，Charles在湖底。可能被一只恶心的格林迪洛看守着，也可能和一只博格特一起被锁在衣柜中。可能在安然沉睡，也可能在抱膝沉默。如果来不及，他可能会再也没有勇气直视那双湛蓝的眼睛，甚至再也没法使出蓝色风铃草火焰的魔法。  
实际上，他感到一阵毛骨悚然，可能是因为湖水已经浸上了他的膝盖，他和Charles仅有两次正面交集。大部分的时间都是他默默地注视着一无所知的Charles。

第一次是在车站。  
Erik看见小小的Charles咯咯笑着，和Raven——他的妹妹骑着小孩子乘坐的模型扫帚追逐打闹。彼时Erik才上二年级，而Charles应该是来为亲戚送行的。吵吵闹闹的小孩子，Erik大人模样地皱眉，但心里怎么也生气不起来。Xavier家族的小巫师总是和“高贵”“讨喜”这些字眼联系在一起，就如同铃兰花配上“阳光”和“朝露”。正准备上车时，一把扫帚“哐”地砸到了他的推车上。Erik生气地咧开嘴露出一个鲨鱼般的威胁表情，抬头却看见趴在火车顶上的Charles。看见他的怒容，Charles明显瑟缩了一下。但是在Erik感到一丝懊恼时，Charles突然笑了起来：“Hey,buddy.Mayday,mayday."那双蓝眼睛让Erik仿佛嗅到了热那亚的海湾，他情不自禁愣住了。几秒后，才僵硬地伸出手把Charles挂在车厢接缝间的袍子拽出来，又小心翼翼地半抱着他下来。Charles乖巧地按着他的指示，像一块软得一塌糊涂的奶油蛋糕。直到找哥哥的Raven跑来毫不客气地质问Erik“你为什么抱着我哥哥”时，Erik才意识到自己一直在紧紧抱着Charles。而Charles坐在他的胳膊上晃荡着双腿，没有一丝窘迫和挣扎。他慌忙在Raven谴责的目光下放开Charles。  
“我是Charles，Charles Xavier。不久就也要去霍格沃茨上学啦。”Charles落落大方地向Erik自我介绍道，“谢谢你，你是斯莱特林吗？你叫什么？”  
“Erik。”Erik干巴巴地回答，不忘把推车上的扫帚还给他，“不用谢，下次小心。”说完他一头钻进火车。Raven开始噼里啪啦数落Charles而Charles一直在笑着解释道歉。蒸汽机的尖鸣盖住了他们的谈话，然后火车定时开走了。

Erik感到湖水带来的锐痛攀上了他的腰。而第二次——为了保持理智，他逼着自己回忆——第二次是在禁林。  
距离火车站的意外时间已经过去很久了。继承了Xavier家聪明头脑的Charles毫无疑问地去了拉文克劳，也因为年龄问题和Erik没有课业上的交集。Erik踏入禁林，点亮了魔杖。进入禁林对他来说已不是鲜事，在这里能找到提升魔药质量的草药和一些奇怪的小玩意。他喜欢这个充满无限惊喜的地方，喜欢独自在黑暗中探险。即使Azazel和Emma他们总是嘲笑他为师承嗅嗅的“废铁王”。  
“嘿，谁在那里？”有人喊了一句，“有人吗？我被困住了，mayday!"  
“你是谁？”Erik抓紧了魔杖。  
“我是拉文克劳的。”对方的语气一瞬间变得惊喜，“我的猫头鹰Brian卡在树里了。但是我爬上去后不敢下来，而且我的飘浮咒好像没那么灵验。本来还想让Brian给老师报信，又怕老师们扣拉文克劳的分。”  
“好吧。”Erik叹了口气，“你袍子上的铜扣还在吗？”  
“在啊！怎么——哇！”  
Erik举起手感受了一下后伸手一拉，对方便惊叫着从树上扑腾着掉下来。他盯着那个身影刚想  
给对方展示一个“完美的飘浮咒”，却看到了那双出乎他意料的蓝眼睛。鬼使神差地，他没有念出咒语，而是用能力迅速轻拽了一下。于是那人顺理成章地撞入了他的臂弯里，就像一坨布丁墩进洁白的骨瓷盘。  
“哎呀，多谢！”Charles挣扎着跳下地，跺了跺脚后也点亮魔杖，“我真的快着急死了。甚至向那棵树发射了昏迷咒，你真应该看看结果——啊，我是不是，见过你？”  
Charles用手扶着额角思索着。他没有问Erik为什么能控制铜扣，又为什么没有念飘浮咒（亏Erik机智的大脑已经帮他编好了借口），而是抛出这样一个令他措手不及的问题。他支支吾吾，感觉自己傻透了：“嗯……可能……也许……”  
“好吧。那，我是Charles Xavier。”见鬼，Charles竟然露出了一种意外混合着失望的表情，向Erik伸出手，“谢谢你。”  
“没事。”Erik碰了一下Charles的手。软乎乎的触感让他颤抖了一下，随即他觉得自己好像发烧了，“呃我是六年级的斯莱特林Erik Lehnsherr，这里很危险你回去吧。”  
“好。”Charles对他笑笑，没有再询问为什么Erik会出现在禁林，而是揽住不知何时飞来的白鸮——Brian，冲他鞠了一躬后往林子外走去。

现在，算是第三次。要么是无数次的开头，要么是最后一次的结局。Charles在水下，但他觉得自己真真切切地感受到了Charles，就像磁石感受着铁钴镍金属。湖水已经到了他的脖子，针刺般的痛苦让他停顿了一下。他犹豫了，然后又听见那个歌声，似乎所有的东西都加入了大合唱。水草，涟漪，虫鸣，还有那枚铜扣。Charles在湖底，Charles在湖底，Charles在湖底。Erik深吸一口气，猛地沉了下去。他闭上眼试图感受着。  
_嘿Erik，我在你的五点钟方向。_ Erik听见有人在说话，是Charles的声音。他慌忙转过头。  
_是我。他们困住了Charles，但是困不住’任何人‘。_ Charles似乎在笑， _抱歉Erik，我也很意外。虽然我想过这个可能……哦天哪，猜他们会怎么说？_  
_Charles？你是怎么做到的？_ Erik问，在脑中。  
_就和你控制金属一样自然而然——_ Charles回答， _抱歉一直没告诉你，我可以进入别人的思维。你的大脑对我来说就像没上锁的房间。不瞒你说，我对你想的那些东西可是一清二楚并且难以恭维。_  
_我明明有修过大脑封闭术！_ Erik咬牙切齿地回复，双颊在冰冷的湖水中迅速翻起一阵滚烫的赤红，脑中难以控制地回忆起自己那些荒唐的梦境与幻想， _你这个……MI6！_  
_我可没有告诉别人_ ！Charles委屈地抗议，让Erik简直想一把把他抱进怀中。但随即Charles展开了反击， _但是我得说你太过分了。我不可能天天挂在树上让你抱下来，不可能给你送礼物时卡在烟囱里等你拉上来，也不可能因为长得太可爱了而被皮皮鬼吊在天花板上等你把我解下来，更不可能被摄魂怪追着吻——哦天哪那真的太可怕了——然后被你用守护神咒解救后，由你来代替摄魂怪完成那个吻！_  
_我只是想让你对我发出求救信号！_ Erik羞恼地反驳， _既然你窥探我的脑子那么多年了，就应该知道我想……_  
_好了，Erik。快点游吧，跟着水草的指引。_ Charles笑着打断他语无伦次的争辩， _Mayday，mayday.My old friend._


End file.
